


Undertale prompt 2020: Day 29: Echo Flower

by Zeliez



Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Echo Flower, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), King Sans (Undertale), Marriage Proposal, Propositions, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Storyshift Frisk (Undertale), Storyshift Sans (Undertale), Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: "i just wasn't ready for the responsibility"And now, he hopes she is.The responsibility to be a queen.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: The fibula-us Fransfiction of mine [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583776
Kudos: 23





	Undertale prompt 2020: Day 29: Echo Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Storyshiftttt  
> Proposallll

_**"i just wasn't ready for the responsibility."** _

A gravelly voice, low and so sad resounds in the small cave that shelters a particular bench and flower: an echo flower.  
It evokes an old memory.

"🏱︎☼︎⚐︎💣︎✋︎💧︎☜︎ 💣︎☜︎ ❄︎⚐︎ ❄︎☼︎☜︎✌︎❄︎ ☟︎🕆︎💣︎✌︎☠︎💧︎📪︎ ☼︎☜︎💧︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎☞︎🕆︎☹︎☹︎✡︎📬︎ "

Once upon a time, there was a king.  
King Wingdings Gaster, a good and optimistic king, opening his arms to every human falling into the depths of the Underground.  
And he transmitted his values to his children, Sans, the elder and Papyrus, the younger.  
Every being deserves a second chance, every being deserves to be treated as someone alive and therefore, with respect.  
Everything must be fair.  
This king, O the good king, has welcomed and accepted in his utopia, a human being.

Chara, later adopted by the Dreemurr family, became the judge of the Underground.  
And another fell, that which one named from now on Perseverance, preferred to forget his original name.

Perseverance fell, and like Chara, was accepted.  
Perseverance fell, and lived with the royal family.  
Perseverance fell, and wanted to come back to the surface.  
Perseverance fell, and killed the king, getting his powerful soul to return home.  
Sans was not ready for such a possibility, for such a responsibility.  
To become king in his turn.

And in mourning, in rage, denying the bond he had formed with this human, he decided to slaughter any being of flesh with a powerful enough soul, who would dare to fall into the lair of monsters.  
This offended his brother, who was still a strong believer in the beliefs of his late father.  
They tried to make the other understand their point of view.  
But nothing changed, and in anger and quarrel, they went their separate ways, and never saw each other again for many centuries.  
Sans was not ready for this responsibility, and in one of his sorrowful moments he went to Waterfall and whispered these words, near an Echo Flower:

_**"i just wasn't ready for the responsibility."** _

Because Sans regretted his choice but saw in the global depression of his people that it was disappearing at the thought of reaching the surface by retrieving the souls of the humans.  
Sans made a brutal choice at the moment, and can't go back.  
Then the humans fell, 6 souls of children he collected, still feeling their blood between his phalanxes.  
King, despite himself, this is what Sans has become.

And one day, a human heard these words, walking in Waterfall, curious as she is.  
An adult human, for once, understanding the feeling of regret, of sorrow.  
She ignored the warnings of the former prince, Papyrus, and went on her way.  
She could have feared for her life, but what she heard from the king reminded her of nothing but pity.  
So she crossed paths with the surviving human of this world, Chara, and went on, and went on.  
To come face to face with the one who sleeps on the golden throne.  
This is how Sans saw his brother again after centuries, and although the tension is still evident, they can finally see each other again.

Sans cursed humans once.  
And he didn't expect to want to be forever bound to one of them.  
His famous ambassador, so busy with her work, so devoted to her tasks.

*hey.

She puts a pile of organized paper on the desk before turning to him.

"Sans. Welcome back, where did you go for this break?"  
*...i...i...pick a flower.  
"Oh? Really...?"  
Indeed, an Echo Flower is in his hand.

_**"i just wasn't ready for the responsibility."** _

*i thought...  
"Oh! This one!!!"

She approaches softly, melancholy.

"I remember it, that's the first time I heard your voice."

Sans blushes and looks away.

*i ... i see.  
"I felt it in your voice, this regret..."  
_**"i just wasn't ready for the responsibility."**_  
"...Hm. I still feel it."

She looks at him.

"Well. Why did you took it?"  
*...i... i thought it was a good idea.... for... uhhh.

He takes a step back.

"For?"  
*you know... it's talking.... about responsibilities.  
"Hm. I hear it."  
_**"i just wasn't ready for the responsibility."**_  
*you know, responsibilities, all that...  
"Yeah. Responsibilities as a monarch. I know. You may not be the best, but you still do a good job."  
*heh. uhh... thanks but... that wasn't... what i meant.  
"...Then what?"

She smiles to encourage him, but it seems to make him even more nervous.

*you know... the responsibilities, that would tell you uhhhhhhh...  
"...?"  
*you... want some?  
"...Responsibility?"  
*...yeah.  
" I already have some? But of course, if I can take some of the weight off your shoulders..."  
*noo! not about work!  
"... Sans you have to be more clear-!"  
*responsibilities asaqueen!  
"...as a... Wait. What?!"

This time, it's her turn to blush.

_omg omg omg omg what did i said, what did i saiiiiddd_

"... You're talking... out loud Sans... "  
*ah! uhhh... really... uh... fuggedaboutit

He goes to leave but Frisk holds him back.

"Wait!"  
*...  
"I... You... You're proposing or... am I mistaken?"  
*...uhhhhhhhhhh....  
"Sans?"  
*...uhhh... yeah... proposing... ah.

_OMG what did I just say. am I crazy? i'm crazy. completely crazy. where did i get the idea to do..._

"...A queen."  
*...ah. yeah. cuz... ya know... king... queen... ahahahh...  
"...Nice."  
*ah... yeah... nice.  
"..."  
*...  
Both do not move, neither daring to look at their interlocutor for more than a thousandth of a second.  
"... It sounds..."  
bad. it sounds bad. i knew i shouldn't have-  
"...Nice."  
*...  
"..."  
*wait. what. nice?!  
"Uhhhhhhhhh"  
*like... really? like nice, no? or nice, yes?!  
"Nice! Y-You know! N-Nice!!"  
*yeah but, nice what?!  
"Like... Nice!"  
*is it a yes or a no?!!  
Both are agitated, embarrassed but excited at the same time.  
"Like! Nice, yeah, sure!!!!"  
*SURE?! Like?! Sure? Sure? Or Sure, meh maybe not?!  
“LIKE SURE! YES LEMME BE YOUR QUEEN!”

_**"LIKE SURE! YES LEMME BE YOUR QUEEN!"** _

They both shut up, looking at the Echo Flower.

*we never say that the proposal happened like that?  
"Yeah."  
*nice.  
"Go erase the evidence before there's a witness."

But they see someone smiling mischievously at the door.

*chara, no!  
"5 G."  
"Sure."  
"Did I say 5 G? I mean 50 G."  
*chara don't-  
"Oh. Did I say 50 G? I meant 500 G."  
*it's an order!  
"You know what? I think I'd make more than that selling this information."  
"No!"

But she's already gone, Echo Flower in hand, undeniable proof of a very chaotic proposition.


End file.
